


The Desert Rose

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Throne Sex, Woman on Top, brothel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe somewhere, a young man named Atem has sold himself to the highest quality brothel run by a shadowy hand. Here he's worked his way to the top and has several constant favorite customers that come to play with him. He's become known for his persona as a Pharaoh and his specialty room, as well as his willingness to do anything to please. But there is only one who really has his heart.<br/>[Atem/MANY pairings]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The ‘Desert Rose’ was perhaps one of the worst named cathouses in all the world. It was cliche, it had nothing to really do with the entirety of its workers, it didn’t draw commoners. There were many things wrong with it that belied what actually lay beyond its doors. The beginnings hadn’t mattered all in the grand scheme, not for where it had ended up. Not any longer. Ownership had changed hands many times, but the principal remained the same. 

Good looking men and women willing to adhere to the innermost desires of the wealthy- or friends of the wealthy. One smart underling had thought up the scheme of the ‘plus one’ affairs. Drawing people in was entirely too easy, and getting them hooked almost easier than that. The responsible party was even smart enough to think up price levels, just to make the return all the easier. 

The extra baggage was meant to be turned into regular customers. Though their pockets weren’t quite as heavily lined as the, sometimes literal, everyday clientele, adjustments were made specifically for their leisure. Anything to keep them coming back- with the knowledge that the price would raise every few times they visited. But that wasn’t an issue, they all thought. They always thought. Because it would be once more and then they’d never come back.

But they all did. They always did. 

When handled by the most prestigious and accommodating body in all the Desert, there was no chance they wouldn’t return. The penthouse suite belonged to the King. The Pharaoh. The sweetest, most satisfying drink of water. And while some might think the throne schtick might have gotten old, somehow he played to all the right crowds in just the right way. 

He had the wildest hair anyone could remember seeing, but somehow it fit him exactly. Sharp blond bangs framing his face and streaking throughout other parts of his hair, backed by black, and backed again by maroon. It all stood in the most fantastically ridiculous way, something he teased as a hairstyle ‘given to him by the Gods’. He was short and lithe, but packed serious musculature. Many of his male customers remarked that his hips were his best feature. Round; fantastic for grabbing. His eyes were a striking red-wine color, and his skin a dark bronze.

There were so many ways to be a King. And Atem had made it seem too easy to fit into even the most delicate of niches. Some liked to be controlled. Some liked to do the controlling. Either plate of the scale was in his control at all times. He catered exactly to what his clients wanted. So much so that he was the easiest addiction. And the most expensive. 

First timers were guided by the hand into the game and most picked it up quickly. The Desert was meant to cater to every desire. A phone call ahead made it simple to set up a room, a scenario, a body in just the right way. And back behind a hidden panel of the room, Atem answered calls at his own liberty. His favorite customers had all once been new. Now most were distinguished. 

They knew exactly what they wanted from him. They probably had him on speed dial, shameful secret that he was, however. The room was prepped at each call. Lights dimmed and pretend flames born along the wall. Phone unplugged. Heady incense lit. Crown centered just exactly right. Heavy kohl applied to his eyes. And then he sat on his throne and waited. 

His client would come in and be shown to the elevator. They’d come up and walk down the short hallway. Then they’d let themselves in and the game would begin. 

Just another night at the ‘Desert Rose’. The King of which was ready to play.


	2. Mana's 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes vanilla m\f sex while sitting on a throne.

MANA ALMASI; Eighth Visit 

Encounters that felt like old friends catching up were the best kind. Atem always exerted an air of ease, but not having to pretend was an amazing feeling once the room was lit. One of the young women that courted his affections had called room and requested the same thing she always did. Friends catching up. Enjoying each other’s presence. 

Mana was not the only client that had crafted a wonderful backstory for their evenings, and she probably wouldn’t be the last. Living out dreams and fantasies was just simpler for some when they could slide into another life entirely. Their first meeting had been a little rocky, but she hadn’t wanted him to cradle her face. She hadn’t wanted words of warm love. She just wanted someone to take her hand, smile with her, listen to her jokes. 

Her ideal of romantic affection was with someone she was close to. Atem hadn’t minded in the slightest. If he didn’t have strict rules about not calling straight clients outside the room, he might have thought about it. She was a special breed. And someone he really didn’t mind spending his time with. Even if he was getting paid. He sometimes forgot about it, with how friendly she could be. Not that her money went right from her hands to his besides, that was taken up with the front desk. 

The doors to his room creaked open. She was still the cautious sort when entering into their little world. He pretended not to notice. Instead he’d taken to closing his eyes and feigning sleep. It helped settle her nerves, he knew that as soon as he heard her excited footsteps into the room. Then she grew quiet and he lost track of her. It was hard not to actually drift with the sweet heavy fog in the room and the low lighting. 

After she finished scampering around the room, probably looking at the new additions since the last time they’d been together, she came behind the throne. Her hands went to his shoulders, then carefully up over his eyes. “Prince,” Her favored nickname for him. Though he was clearly a King in all scenarios, he allowed her this. His fake position was being honored, but she had this fascination with the lesser title. He hadn’t really probed her about it, but he assumed it had something to do with the whole ‘growing up together’ life she pretended they had. 

“Mn?” He mused sleepily, not really rousing from his position. 

“I don’t think it’s very proper for you to be sleeping on your throne.” No doubt in the middle of his duties. Or something like that. Her tone was light and amused, as always. She was a refreshing breath of air. 

“As proper as it is for one of my subjects to be calling me a prince, I imagine.” Picking on her just a little. He still had no intention of telling her off, and he knew she could tell with the lightness of his voice. 

She rounded his throne, taking up a seat on his lap without so much as asking. Close friends they really must have been. “While we’re breaking all the rules, might as well go all in.” Grinning at him while putting an arm around his shoulders. 

He gave her a small amount of balance, rounding his arm along her mid back. His eyes met hers as she peered down at him; bright green in color. They stood out well against her dusky skin. “Feeling particularly mischievous this evening, Mana?” It wasn’t as inane as a question as it seemed. 

“Just...” She seemed unsure of what she wanted to say about it. “-getting back into the swing of things.” Her usual smile faltered in that moment. 

They had been apart for quite some time. He assumed she’d found a boyfriend or whatever it was normal people did with their lives. He had other people to entertain. While he enjoyed her company and liked seeing her, it wasn’t like he was attached. Maybe in another life. Strange how often he felt that with some of his clients. 

Atem reached up with his opposite hand, brushing back some of her brown bangs. “I apologize for having been so busy.” Running a fake country, after all, was no doubt incredibly time consuming. 

She nudged his hand with the side of her face. “It’s my fault, too.” 

It had been all her fault, but that was neither here nor there. It wasn’t like Atem had not been taking her calls or favoring other clients over her. Never once had that ever been the case. But talking about real life wasn’t why people came to him. Whatever she’d been doing with her own life outside his chambers was her business, and not something he was interested in knowing. “We have time now.” Murmured with implicit tone as his thumb traced her lower lip. 

He could feel the warmth gathering in her cheeks nearly immediately and it was hard not to smirk. Her hand moved over his, curling their fingers together. The smile came back to her easy. Atem doubted she was the kind who stayed sad for long. “You sure you’re not going to fall asleep on me?” 

“That sounds like a very grave insult.” As if he would ever, ever fall asleep on the job. That would probably signal the end of his career. He was grinning back at her, but on his throne, he carried weight. Insulting the Pharaoh could very easily result in something terrible. 

“Please don’t punish me.” Her tone was entirely sing-song. Mocking him. Because he would never. He cared too much about her to do such a thing. 

His hands grabbed at her hips, pulling her to sit properly on his lap facing him, rather than on the side. “But if I don’t you’ll keep on doing it.” Being her. Mana. Bold with a giggle. Just the way he liked her. His hands slid up underneath her dress. 

She curved back into him. “What if I promise?” Biting her lower lip once before leaning forward. 

“I wouldn’t believe you.” Hummed in great amusement as he rocked forward to kiss her gently. The way she molded against him immediately suggested she really had missed their encounters. She seemed more desperate than usual. Usually she liked to play around a little. Make their time worth the money she was paying. Now she was acting a little frenzied. 

Her hands moved up into his hair, taking a hold that was just below what could be considered rough. Her tongue sought his first, and even went out of her way to bite his lower lip. Her control waned when his fingers moved up underneath her entirely and she moved up to allow him to remove her dress. Once her dress was gone he wasted no time, laying his lips along her slender shoulders. 

Already Mana’s breathing was getting hard. If they didn’t slow down her money would probably be a waste- though he’d never so much as think about claiming such an ideal. Any time spent with him was well worth the cash. He made sure. And she seemed to be having a great time. Proven by the way she arched into his mouth when his tongue sought out her breast. He gave himself pause to speak after just a few more seconds. “On the throne, Mana?” Never a scene she had ever thought to play out.

This felt more rushed. Not that she wanted to get it over with because she didn’t want to be there, but that she wanted to do it as soon as possible. Wherever they were. “What’s a little more improper?” Laughing out a hot breath out as his hands cupped behind her, threading through her underwear and pulling it down. She lifted her hips again to help him. 

Her mounting desperation was a little alarming. If they weren’t nearly in the middle of having sex, he might have tried to ask her about it. In what little ways he had to get around actually talking about her life outside these doors. It was clear now that that wasn’t what she wanted. She really just seemed to want his cock inside her. The way she was straddling his hips harder, reaching down to stroke him once through his outfit. At least wearing a tunic had its advantages. 

“Apparently nothing.” Husked out with half lidded eyes as he looked up at her. His facade got a little bolder action out of her. A few slower slides of his hand around him. He eased back, hands moving to her face again to pull her to kiss him. He kept it slow, for her sake. Regardless of how much she wanted to eschew their ritual, he knew she liked this. It served as a good distraction, too, as he reached to the side of his throne for the hidden compartment, retrieving a condom. 

Much as he liked her, rules were rules. It was always better to be safe than sorry. And it only took seconds, moments of which she was clearly distracted. His tongue against hers. Moment after he got it on he really wanted to just thrust right up into her. She was in the perfect position, probably on purpose. But instead he made a serious effort to calm both their nerves. Instead he pressed up inside her as slow as he could manage with two fingers.

She was incredibly wet. It made it that much harder not to just abandon the endeavor. Doubly so when she started riding his hand on her own. When their eyes met again he shot her a questioning look. She was so desperately trying to be someone else. Or maybe she really just was desperate in every sense of the word. Her breathing was becoming short and hard as he worked his fingers inside of her, as she rounded her own hips. 

“Atem,” A warm moan as she settled her hands on his shoulders. She was close. Glowing as she usually did when she was about to come. And losing control of that bubbly persona in the wake. Instead she was subdued and needy. Her hands flexed on his shoulders, using him to lift herself up and back down. He hardly had to do anything. But that didn’t mean he was dormant. 

His teeth grazed her neck along with his lips. “Mana.” Whispered to her to help her along. It didn’t take much more than that for her to come. Her movements became wild as she called out for him again, grabbing him tight. He worked her a little more before slowing to a stop, letting her enjoy it. Her head cradled to his shoulder and his arms came around her. 

The room became quiet. He wanted to wait for her signal to keep going. “This might be the last time I can see you.” However, he wasn’t quite expecting that. It put him in an awkward lurch. 

His fingers drew down her back. “Another kingdom has enticed you away?” Trying to keep the mood light. “How terrible.” He had figured something had happened. He really didn’t want her to keep talking about it, though. What little interest he had in her had to come to an end. 

She touched his face, kissing him gently. “I’ll miss you.” Murmured against his lips. She sounded distraught. Like she might cry. It was entirely too much for him to take. She was too attached. It happened. 

His hands moved up under her thighs, lifting her a little. “Don’t dwell on the future.” Slowly he lowered her onto his cock, her head dropped back, hands grabbing at him again. Her lips fell open, breathing shallow. It was good. Less talking he had to do. And more focus he could put towards her. And how good she felt around him. 

“Atem-! Atem...” She started saying his name over and over, with every thrust inside her. Like she was memorizing it. Like she didn’t want to forget it in the aftermath of wherever she went next. He focused more on her breathing. The way her body curved against his. Her fingers pressing into his back. She had always been an easy one to please. 

A hard rock of his hips had her reeling. “Mm-! I’m- gonna-!” Half the reason he really enjoyed her playful spirit and the time they spent beforehand was for this reason. It was going to cut their time short. But he would never deny any client an orgasm, much less her. 

“Mana.” Rumbled low in his throat, kissing every available part of her. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. Getting a little lost in her before she drove his lips back to hers while she continued to ride him. She held out for only a few moments longer like that, looping her arms lazily around his shoulders. But when their hips moved next she let go, coming with a moan against his lips. 

She got so tight around him and with her frantic movements to try and draw every last bit out, he came with a muffled groan. The evenings were never for him, but it was nice when his clients allowed him. He had the faintest idea that was the reason she kept moving. His fingers spread along her hips, holding her firmly to stop her. Only after that did she calm. 

They stayed like that for a while. It was hard to move. The air was still warm, the light was still flickering gently. It was calm. Gentle. Encouraging. If they weren’t just pretending maybe they’d have fallen asleep together at that point. And maybe she was starting to; she’d gotten awfully relaxed as her breathing had slowed. He wished he could have let her. 

“Mana,” Murmuring to her as he kissed her shoulders again. 

“Mn?” The quirk of a smile on her lips alerted him to the fact that she might have been mirroring the beginning of the session on purpose. She reached behind him to grab her dress and shuffle it onto her body, drawing away from him as she did so. 

He fixed his own state of dress but remained sitting. His hand reached up, fingers brushing her jaw. This might have been the point where he’d invite her back. Say he’d see her soon, regardless of whether or not it’d be true. “Thank you for spending some time with me.” It wasn’t as impersonal as it sounded, at least he hoped not. She smiled at him, so he didn’t feel bad about it. 

She held his hand against her face. More time passed between them than she realized as she remained quiet, just looking at him. Watching his eyes. And then without warning, “Bye, Atem.” Though she smiled she was quite solemn about it. Her hand slipped away from him and she stepped off the dais and towards the door. 

“Until next time.” Something he probably shouldn’t had said regarding her behavior and everything she’d told him. But he did. She didn’t even falter, just throwing a wave over her shoulder. He watched her go in silence. 

Maybe he really would miss her.


	3. Jonouchi's 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes m\m oral that gets a little bit rough (edging on mouth fucking).

JONOUCHI KATSUYA; Fourth Visit

One of the better things about the Rose was that it was a pretty safe environment for exploring ones sexuality. Since it housed many upscale workers, many of which catered to different kinds of wants and needs, picking from one to the next to experiment was hardly rare. There was one of Atem’s “regulars” who often requested a party type atmosphere so that a wide range of people could be picked from.

It was far easier and felt much more natural than having women and men lined up to be inspected. When the room was full of people laughing, grazing up against each other, passing wine, the task of figuring out who one wanted to sleep with seemed less a chore- for those looking to play, anyway. 

Jono, as he preferred to be known, was a strange man in that regard. Only he alone requested party services in the throne room. Most came to the Pharaoh for him alone, but Jono constantly requested that others be in the room. Not to watch, but to play with until he decided who he was going to take to bed. Atem realized soon enough that he wasn’t sure of his own sexuality- the time that Atem had sat down with him, flirted with him and taken him to the bedroom was proof enough. 

He’d been shy and flustered through most of it, but refused to stop. Apparently once he’d set his mind to something he really wanted to see it through. Atem was hardly the kind to force a customer into doing something, save if that’s what they wanted. But Jono really needed a gentle hand and a lot of guidance, not that he seemed to think so himself. It was endearing, really. 

Almost all of his other customers came in with a set mind and ready expectations. Jono was something special. He seemed boisterous and had the ability to be cheeky with the other women in the room, but when it got down to it, he shied away until arousal could carry him through the exchange. The night started the same it always did when he was around.

The stage had been set and the finest, beautifulest women of the Desert Rose were in appropriate costume, swaying through the low-lit room. They made sure to pass the customer three times at least, some sitting with him, running their hands over him, smiling and giggling at anything he had to say. Atem watched from his throne as he always did. Jono had given him a few pointed looks throughout the first fifteen minutes, but always dropped his eyes away when Atem looked back. That was about as much cue as Atem was going to get, he supposed. 

He left his seat, most eyes turning his way so, watching him move and immediately getting out of his way. His hand brushed over the back of one of Jono’s shoulders as he came around. He felt the tense but he stayed. “Would you like to accompany me?” Warm and inviting above the other noise in the room. A simple invitation, one that Jono could easily refuse if he didn’t have the mind for it in the evening. It would be their second time together, if he did. 

“Uh-“ Almost like he’d been put on the spot. He wasn’t the most astute. “Yeah. Sure.” Atem wasn’t sure if he’d actually been mulling it over. If Jono gave complained at the front desk, even off handedly, he could be in serious trouble. One of the only things that could make him feel less confident. The thought of forcing Jono to come back to his bedroom. If his visit wasn’t perfect there would be serious repercussions. 

And only because of this he made doubly sure. It took away from the atmosphere of commanding King, but it would be worth it in the end. “You’re certain? The women will be disappointed.” Jono seemed to like women, but Atem was sure by now the guy didn’t really know what he liked. Else why would he set up this party scenario? 

Jono’s head tipped back, brown eyes flashing accompanied with a bright grin. “Nah, they’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.” As if he knew. Maybe he did. Atem wasn’t really sure. Regardless, he was glad for the open honesty, even if it still didn’t suit the mood of the room. He was really starting to wonder how Jono even ended up with him. Had it been a random pick? 

Atem smiled with a small tip of his head. He held his hand out. “Shall we?” This again seemed to put a pause to Jono, but eventually he stood and shakily put his hand in Atem’s, casting a glance around. As if wondering if they were being watched. It was because of actions like these that Atem really had to wonder. While the Rose was safe and client confidentiality was assured, the same clearly couldn’t be said of the outside world. Maybe Jono was ashamed. 

Atem didn’t give him much time to think about it, pulling him ahead and behind the throne to one of the accompanying doors. His top floor had many rooms that suited his clientele’s needs. His Pharaoh’s bedroom was as large as his throne room with a big four poster bed, a balcony with fake background outside and an artificial breeze and lighting depending on what time of day they liked to pretend it was. Most liked night, and that was the very same backdrop that evening. Large sandy dunes off in the ‘distance’, and a vast starry sky above with a crescent moon ‘casting’ light along the floor. 

It was the same place he’d brought Jono their first time, but the other still took a look around. Atem closed the doors behind them, locking them with an audible click. There was no reason for it really, the other room was going to be emptied out in a matter of moments now that he had the customer, but he saw the ease in Jono’s shoulders. That made it worth the action. 

Atem turned from the wall and gave Jono a look over. He was sitting on the bed, hands clasped in his lap. Despite feeling better about the door being locked, he still looked apprehensive. They hadn’t done much the first time. They’d just kissed a lot and then touched each other, Jono having to feel his way through the experience. Atem unlatched the cloak he’d been wearing from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, removing his crown second and placing it on a table nearby. Only then did he saunter forward to where Jono was sitting. 

He tried not to be too slow, a display was not what he felt his ‘friend’ needed. It was hard trying to feel out what inexperienced people wanted in his care. Jono was terribly aggressive once he felt right, but up until that point it was like treading on ice. Atem put his hands on Jono’s shoulders once he was close enough, watching every part of his face carefully. He was a little surprised when Jono reached forward to run his hands along the back of his thighs. Doubly so when he pulled him onto his lap. 

“Do you know what you want?” The illusion had already been dispelled, so there was no harm in this. Atem had the feeling that Jono had come back for him, not the costumes and the rooms. 

“No-“ Answered quickly as he looked up, unsure. “Sort of-“ Troubled was a terribly light word to use for his expression just then. “I’ve thought about it a lot.” Atem couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. “But I don’t know, I guess.” 

Atem leaned in, brushing his lips over Jono’s carefully but not engaging in a full kiss. “What have you been thinking about?” Settling fully in his lap then, pressing down against him purposefully. He wanted to try and set off Jono’s confidence as soon as possible. 

He could almost immediately feel the warmth on Jono’s face. A full on flush had spread, so he tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed. He kept his eyes closed, pressing delicate kisses to his lips every other moment. “You.” It wasn’t as forward as it should have sounded, a shy declaration. “I keep thinking about,” Forming words around Atem’s kisses, pausing when he wasn’t sure. “-...bending you over.” Covering for what he’d said like it was inappropriate with a deeper kiss for a couple of seconds. 

Atem remained quiet to allow him to continue. To gather up all his thoughts. “I think about fucking you a lot.” He almost couldn’t hold back a soft laugh at that, though. The way Jono was talking was completely embarrassed. “But it’s-“ Stopping again for another heated kiss. He was getting frustrated. “I think about it the same way I would a girl.” 

At that Atem stopped and opened his eyes to look at him. “Do you want me to call-“ 

“No.” Without letting Atem finished he grabbed him, cupping his ass hard, making a show of it. “That’s not what I meant.” It was almost the aggressive level Atem was trying to get him to, but it was forced. 

Atem rocked back against his hands purposefully, drawing a breath in. “We don’t have to go that far until you’re ready.” He thought this was why Jono was giving such pause. The grin that was flashed up at him made him think twice, but it was much better than the look he’d been wearing a second ago.

“I don’t know if you know this, but you’re really expensive.” The silence between them after that lasted a mere two seconds before Atem really couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed. “Ah, so you do know.” Jono seemed at least in a better mood after that, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of Atem’s neck. 

“I’m very aware, yes.” Jono didn’t seem like the same business types that often wandered in through the doors. He was young and inexperienced. Atem had wondered where he’d gotten the funds, but it wasn’t his business, and he really didn’t like getting mixed up in his client’s lives. He was still curious, though. And he at least hoped he wasn’t hindering Jono by letting him come up here. Not that he could stop him. 

He grew a little bolder then. Nuzzling became biting. Running his teeth over the side of Atem’s neck before biting down. Running his tongue over where his teeth had just been. He was still experimenting but at least it was going somewhere. To try and see how much of his luck he could test, Atem pressed own on Jono’s shoulders and he yielded, lying back on the bed. 

They both looked at each other after that before Atem pressed in to kiss him again. It didn’t last long, breaking back for a little bit of air. Jono wasn’t sure about sex, and going into it blind and needy probably wouldn’t end up well for either of them, regardless of Atem’s experience. And, expensive as he was, he was sure Jono would be back. So with that in mind. 

He wasted no time in trying to ease up Jono’s shirt from his abdomen, and was easily aided by the other leaning and and eventually just removing it himself. He was ready for whatever they were going to do, that much was evident. Atem made doubly sure, pressing the palm of his hand down against him and relishing in the pleasing noise that bubbled up from Jono’s lips and the rise of his hips. He trailed kisses down his body, starting with his shoulders, down his chest and down over the muscles of his stomach. 

His belt was unbuckled, jeans unzipped quick and Atem edged his pants off his hips. “What are you doing?” Jono asked, a bit breathless already, but clearly not understanding where things were heading. It was entirely possible that he was nervous Atem was going for something big. 

So to clear up the confusion and tension, he ran his lips up along the side of Jono’s cock. “This.” Breathed out, pleased with the immediate reaction. Jono reached down, grabbing a fist full of Atem’s hair. Then he sat up and Atem repositioned himself, sitting on the floor in-between his legs. How quickly he was responding was both impressive and a little worrying. Maybe he had been thinking about him a lot. 

“N-next time,” Jono husked out. He lost whatever he was about to say as the tip of Atem’s tongue ran over the head of his cock. He shifted to the edge of the bed, without even thinking trying to find a position that allowed him the most control. 

“Next time what?” Atem asked in a moan as Jono’s fingers ran back through his hair. He already had an idea what was on the other’s mind, but prodding him along could only help. While he waited for an answer he took Jono’s cock into his mouth shallowly, working the shaft with his hand. No need to go too fast just yet. 

Already he was writhing, hips moving up every time Atem’s mouth moved down on him. He was slow in his movements, mirroring Atem’s pace. “Next time I’m gonna bend you over.” Because clearly he didn’t have the fortitude to stop Atem now. Not when it felt so good. His head fell back, other hand moving to Atem’s hair, pulling him down more. He couldn’t help himself. “I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you hard.” 

Moving with him, Atem took him all the way into his mouth, hands bracing Jono’s thighs instead. He groaned in the back of his throat, encouraging him as much as he could. If he got wild, it wouldn’t be a problem. He pulled back up, lips brushing the head of his cock again. “My throne? My bed? My desk?” Still trying to get as much out of him as possible. 

“Gh-...” Losing his sense of urgency the closer he felt. He physically slowed Atem with a harder grip in his hair and felt better when he acquiesced. But there wasn’t much he could do to stop the sound that came out of him when Atem started sucking on the head. “-Ah-gh... Everywhere. Hard. Every time.” It was big talk, but in the moment he didn’t care. “I’m gonna get the most for my money.” 

Atem’s lips curved around him before he pulled back. “This isn’t?” He hardly minded talking about his profession. Only a moron would hold out hope that their customers were coming back for them and not their services. Atem counted himself lucky he’d never be that stupid. He took his cock all the way into his mouth again, tongue brushing the sides. 

“Hah...” His hips were trembling. He was still holding back. “N-not yet.” He cracked his eyes open to look down at him, a shot of arousal going straight to his cock when he locked eyes with Atem. “Can I do what I want?” The way Atem looked as his cock came out of his mouth was almost too intense for him. Even more so when his lips trailed along the head. 

“That’s what you’re paying for.” Smirking still up at him. He already knew what Jono wanted. In the moment he had an intense build up of power that always seemed to need release. He had to wonder what kind of man Jono was outside these doors. 

What came next after that was hardly a surprise. Jono’s hands repositioned on both sides of his head, still grabbing through his hair, and then he slid his cock all the way back into Atem’s mouth. As far as he could get it. He held on to his self control for a few seconds more like that, pulling out excruciatingly slow, watching Atem’s eyes with his own. Watching his lips slide around his cock. Watching his mouth tremble. Feeling his hot breath on his cock. 

And then he lost it. He thrust his cock into Atem’s mouth hard. All the way in and then back out, spurred on by his deep moan. He felt it all the way through him. So he pulled halfway out and then thrust back in, over and over again. “Fuck.” Strained out as he kept moving his hips. “-fuck-“ A few more times. “Fuck I-“ 

That was about all the warning Atem needed, and about all he got before Jono pushed all the way into his mouth again and came. He felt the hot spurt along his tongue and down the back of his throat. Had he been any less experienced he probably would have choked, but that would have been the worst time anyone had ever had in a brothel, of all things. Instead he swallowed, stroking Jono’s thighs to bring him down from his high. 

He pulled out a few seconds after, shaking, releasing Atem’s hair and falling back to the bed. “-fuck...” Breathless as he forced the word out. The way he was acting really made Atem wonder what it was he was doing with the women when he picked them. That Atem was better than any of his other fellow employees was not a foreign concept, however. 

Atem rubbed the back of his hand against his lips before moving up, draping himself along Jono’s body. His hand poised on top of his chest, feeling his heart still hammering away. “And next time?” Wondering if Jono’s bravado had come to an end. He clearly had guessed wrong when met with a tired grin. 

“Next time. I’m serious.” Having come down from his aggressive high, the way he talked about fucking Atem in every corner of the room now sounded friendly and sweet instead of primal. Atem hardly minded, smiling back at him. In line with how the evening went, he laid a kiss to Jono’s cheek, hardly being able to help himself from one more laugh at the crinkle of his nose it caused.


	4. Mai's 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes f\m pegging, and then sex with Mai riding top.

MAI KUJAKU; Third Visit

One of Atem’s quickly growing favorite visitors gave as little notice as possible each time she’d come. Tonight had been no different. There was a quick few chirps from his phone, a small note from the concierge at the front desk, and the warning that she would be there in no less than a half an hour. He hadn’t been associated with her long enough to have been overly excited to hear her approach, nor had he been pining after her after the last time she’d left.

But Mai Kujaku was a woman worth admiring. He was absolutely sure that despite the costumes and props and the backstory she’d come up with, she carried herself the same way in his rooms as she did in real life. It made him seriously wonder why she even needed to come there in the first place. But everyone had their vices and he was no one to judge. 

Mai’s story was that she was a beautiful but dangerous warrior for hire. Someone the Pharaoh’s Guard had picked up, and after discussing her assets, had been hired as his personal protector. She was fierce. She could hold her own- and she made sure, not even through laying down her backstory, but through their interactions, that she was no lesser person even when he bore the crown. She was his equal, or perhaps even greater. It was an easy tale to believe. 

She wielded a whip and even knew how to use it, something that had just the one time come up in their play. She seemed to be more interested in leading their sexual interactions than being led. But she appeased him from time to time, and when they clashed it was probably the truest either of them came to being their real selves without the story. If she had been a friend in his real life, Mai would have been someone he regarded the same way he did in their play. A trusted equal. 

His doors thrust open and there she had been, shorter than a half an hour. If he already hadn’t been open for the evening, she might have caught him half out of the shower. Or still in it. Or disheveled from a previous customer. There were many options. And he assumed she did this on purpose. She wanted to catch him unawares. 

Dressed in her usual purple breastplate and short skirt, whip hanging at her side, and a small rucksack over her shoulder. He stood immediately, not a courtesy he extended to all his guests, no matter the backstory. But she deserved it. In she walked, letting the doors close, heels sounding against his floor, light of the fires catching the sharp angles of her face. 

“Welcome back, Mai.” He offered, stepping down off his dais to meet her halfway. If she had to walk up the entire way to the throne there would probably be trouble. “What have you been up to?” Eying the bag she was shouldering somewhat... warily. The front desk hadn’t warned him what she wanted this evening. They rarely did. That was how Mai liked it. The element of surprise. 

Atem could handle anything. Of this he was certain. But there was no telling what she’d brought (what the front desk had given her at her request, anyway). “The same as usual.” She offered, red lips pursed slightly before smiling. Her violet colored eyes watched his, thick lashes brushing down against her skin as she blinked. “I actually don’t have a lot of time for you this evening.” Said as if that’s something one of the Pharaoh’s subjects would say to him.

She would. 

He took it with an even smirk. “Is that so? Someone else has your attention now?” It would be a shame. She was a spark of life in his nights. Much more so than some of his other customers. 

Her shoulders rolled back. “It’s possible. We’ll see.” Hinting at absolutely nothing. She reached forward to push at his shoulder. “So if you’d like to go to your bedroom now...” Wasting no time. But she stopped short. “Or we could take your throne.” 

It was hard to say which he’d have preferred, but since he had no clue what she was up to, the safer bet was the option. He didn’t like the feeling of backing down to the obvious challenge, but it was better safe than sorry. She’d probably done it on purpose. “The bedroom is fine.” He responded, turning with a sweep of his cloak. 

“Taking the easy way out?” She was already preening, humming as she followed. He could envision the saunter of her hips, the sway of her breasts easily, even if she was trailing behind him. Something else she did on purpose. 

“Just being tactical. Until you reveal your hand, it’s best not to give you the advantage.” But he could play, too, and relished in it as well. He could mastermind schemes just as well as she. That was part of his job, after all. She didn’t need the help, but some clients did. 

“Oh?” A sound of fake surprise as she strode up to his side. “I thought your throne was your advantage. Have I misjudged you?” Perhaps she really was one step ahead of him. 

But it didn’t take long for him to respond as he held the door of his bedroom open. “Anything can be your advantage when I don’t know what you have planned. Even my throne.” Especially his throne. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places. 

All she offered in return was a sultry laugh, walking past him and going to the bed. Her rucksack was moved off her shoulder, holding it over the bed before dropping it. Then she pulled the cords apart, opening it just slightly. “This night is my advantage, on your throne or not.” She finally said, pulling out a black harness. 

Atem recognized it immediately. Of all the things she could have been planning, this was probably the least harmful- for real life. The scenario he had to play was that it was new. Probably taboo. Unbelievable, in fact. So he shot her a questioning look. “Is that so?” Crossing his arms defensively. 

“That is so.” In a soft sing-song tone as she pulled the rest of the toy out of her bag, the center of which housed a sizable fake cock. He swallowed hard, a calculated reaction, one that he could see sparked intense interest in her eyes. Good. All was going well. “You see, I’ve been letting you run the gambits, and having your way. Tonight is my turn.” 

His shoulders squared back, trying to wear a formidable stance as he came to her side. “You act like you’ve been a bit player. A spectator, even. We both know that’s not true.” Not even a little. She directed far more than she let go. Maybe one of their nights together would be romantic. He might have enjoyed that. Seeing her let go. But for now... 

She laughed softly. “Maybe that’s true. But I’m going to show you what it’s like.” Her hands came to his shoulders, smoothing down his arms as she watched his eyes closely with her own. “I’m going to take your body in a way that no man or woman ever will.” Marking her territory. Making a night to remember.

Mai Kujaku. 

Leaning in, she brushed her lips over the tip of his ear. “And I’m going to make you love it.” Her pause clued him in to something important. She was waiting to see if he’d protest. Should he have? He had to really think about it. The way their interactions went, he should have been a little hesitant, which he was. But refusal? Refusal to let her have her turn? Fair play? 

Never.  
Aside that, Atem, Pharaoh or not, was rarely scared of anything. 

“You have your work cut out for you.” Offering her a challenge instead. The game would continue. It would be good. He tipped his head up to meet her lips, grabbing her by her hips. 

She grinned against him. “Don’t I always?” She took his hips in her hands then, mirroring his grip. But she didn’t wait long to push him back to the bed. Once he’d landed she positioned herself on top of him, wasting no more time in unclipping the cloak from his shoulders and removing his tunic. 

“Eager?” He just had to ask. She was moving quickly. Almost so quickly that he couldn’t get acclimatized. She kissed him, probably to silence him, and then he felt her hand on his cock. He was already hard, something he realized she took note of when she breathed out another noise against his lips. She was making a fool of him- but that’s what she wanted. 

“You are.” Mocking him. She’d, after all, already told him she didn’t have a lot of time on her hands. Backing off, she reached to her open rucksack, while still stroking Atem slowly. Just enough to keep him pliant. 

“It’s hard not to be when I have the Warrior Mai in my bedroom.” Giving her her dues. She slowed even more then, just looking at him. He gazed back. Their smiles matched. Something secretive and soft. They enjoyed each other’s company. And it probably had nothing to do with the scenario they’d crafted. 

Her attention turned back to the task she’d set out for herself, retrieving a bottle of lubrication. Whatever they decided to pass it off as, it didn’t really matter. She could have not taken the consideration. Some of his clients wanted cruel control like that. But she would never. 

She let go of him so that she could drizzle some along her fingers, the substance soaking into her skin. Then she sat just below his legs, rubbing his thighs. He widened his stance but leaned up on his arms, watching. “This is really what you want?” Only the slightest anticipation to build up her efforts. 

“Unless you can’t handle it.” Came the quick reply. 

His lips set forward. “I can ha- aah-“ In the middle of his sentence she’d leaned forward, pressing one finger up against him and slowly sliding it inside of him. He collapsed back, feeling his cock twitch already. He wasn’t sure if she knew what she was doing fully, but she certainly knew how to take the lead. 

“Mm, so you can.” A little breathless herself. Taking ultimate control over her male companion must have really put stars in her eyes. She was lavish and careful, the earlier problem about time seeming to suddenly have no bearing. She stroked his insides with the pads her two fingers, crooking them up at the tips when she’d penetrated him fully, watching him twitch. Watching his hips urge her forward. Hearing his breathing grow harder. 

“You seem to really like this.” She was trying to control her own breathing, but watching Atem become unkept was damnably arousing. Getting him in that state was even more so. She was responsible for this. A third finger was added then as she waited for his reply. Something came out in a groan from the back of his throat and she smirked. 

“A-as do you. When I have you on your back.” He was down but not out. Putting on more theatrics for her sake. While it felt good, it wasn’t like this was his first time. But if it had been she’d have been a good partner for it. She was going slow, making sure not to hurt him. Despite her want for control, that wasn’t part of it. Save for when he made that comment. It urged her to push into him faster. A little harder. Something that had him trembling. 

But despite her actions, she seemed pleased about it. “Watch it, or I’ll put you up on your hands and knees.” It was an empty thread, but she hadn’t posed it as such. She wanted to watch his face, as she was still doing. Watch him lose every last ounce of his composure. Then without warning she withdrew her fingers, sitting up so she could disrobe and attach the harness to her hips. 

Her eyes locked with Atem’s again as she poured some lubricant onto the toy, rubbing it in with her hand. Stroking it. Making a show. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” She’d picked something above average on purpose. At his hard swallow she grinned. 

“I said I can handle it.” And he could. Scenario or not. She’d done a fine job preparing him, but even so, he could still take it. But he widened his legs regardless as she came over him again, pressing the tip against him. He drew a quick breath in. 

“Ready?” Her tone had dropped. Warm and lustful. Her hands curved around his hips. The shake of his head was the only signal she needed as she moved forward, sinking into him. Pressing every last inch of that cock inside of him. She watched his breathing devolve. She felt as he grabbed at her hips to steady them both. To have an anchor. “That’s it,” She breathed out, getting lost in it. She pushed in the last few inches, giving a small round of her hips.

“Can you feel me? All the way inside you?” Leaning down a little over him to kiss his lips. To bring back a little more alertness in his eyes- prompting him to open them and look up at her. His face had been engulfed by a warm blush. She wiggled her hips again, breathing in the moan that came out of him. “You like it.” 

“Mai,” Groaned out, fingers flexing on her hips. “G-gods...” Appropriate or not, he didn’t care. It did feel good. His hips shifted up to meet her, a little greedily in fact, as she pulled all the way out. Slow. Torturing him he knew. 

Then without warning she slammed back in. His eyes closed tightly, nails digging into her skin. A curse left his lips. “Did I hurt you?” Her voice was half broken aside in care. Clearly that was not the point of this.

But he shook his head, and she continued. Out again and then in. “It-it feels good.” Said hard as he tried to control his words. She established a quick rhythm like that. Losing herself in it quickly, he could tell. 

“I wonder if this is what it’s like when you fuck me.” Her hands went to his shoulders, still pulling him into every thrust. “Feeling me inside you. Deep.” She couldn’t seem to stop talking. 

“It’s possible.” Still heavy with his breathing. “If it feels this good, I-I’ll have to be very proud of my effor-ts- ah- fuck-“ She upped her pace again and he just couldn’t hold on to his regality. Or whatever semblance of it he played up. Losing his composure was part of this. That’s what she wanted. He could easily tell as she became a bit uneven. 

“Yeah?” Leaning down to kiss him again, hungry now. It was sloppy, her tongue curling around his, taking everything out of him that she could. “Atem,” Murmured out as she slowed. “I need more than this.” Something that caused him to laugh as she came to a full stop.

“What more can I do?” She’d pinned him with her weight and had been fucking him nearly senseless since the start. What more did she want from him? 

The answer came in her swift movements, removing the harness from his hips carefully, but keeping the toy inside of him. Then she crawled up on top of him. He lost a breath as she watched her. Despite her scrambling she looked as good as ever. She ripped the wrapper of a condom, where she’d gotten it he’d lost track, and rolled it down over him without pause. And then she sunk down on top of him, his cock moving inside of her as she lowered all the way. Her head rolled back, long blonde hair mussing along her shoulders. “Atem.” A soft moan. 

He tried to acquiesce, moving his hips up hard into her a few times. Fucking her like she had him. But she stilled him when she moved, too, rising and lowering at her own pace. This was her fantasy. She wanted to keep him for herself. To overwhelm him at every angle. So when she’d established just the right angle and just the right timing, she reached back. He crooked his knee to try and help her. 

And then she started moving the toy again, gripping the harness in her hands. Pulling it out of him and then back in as hard as she could manage while also keeping track of her own hips. Fucking him while being fucked. His hands clenched on her hips.

“Fuck- Mai-“ Whatever she was trying to do to him she’d already by far won the game. He could barely think anymore. It was all he could do just to find the sweet spot. Moving his hips up into her and then back into the cock. 

She reached down to take his hands, moving them up to her breasts. Evidently he’d not been doing enough. He squeezed them, thumbs bushing up over, watching her shiver. She was breathing hard. Face red. Riding him hard. Fucking him just as hard. “Atem,” She was losing it. Which was good, because he was doubly ready. She’d worked him over too hard. 

“Atem-“ Losing her focus, hands reaching down to his shoulders to stabilize herself. He thrust up into her instead. “Atem!” He held on to her tight, losing himself to her as he kept moving up. Just a few more times until he lost it. Feeling her around him. 

“Mai-“ Sucking in a breath through his teeth, thrusting into her unevenly one last time. She writhed on top of him as he came, waiting just a few seconds more before collapsing down on top of him. The room went quiet after that, just their hard breathing mingling. 

Eventually it slowed. The calmness returned. She withdrew from him, removing her toy just as slow. He breathed out slowly, not enjoying the feeling too much. She smiled, fingers curving around the side of his face in apology. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Whether or not she’d actually planned for the last half of their play, she clearly wasn’t going to say.

Getting entirely aroused by Atem and needing to feel him inside of her. How could she ever admit to something like that? 

His hand touched hers, holding it to his face, kissing her palm. “I agree.” Showing that he could and had handled everything she’d thrown at him. And had quite enjoyed it. 

Her face warmed. Just a little. She didn’t allow him to take much more than that, withdrawing completely and putting her clothes back on. “When I’ll stop by next, I can’t say...” Amusing herself. 

He sat up, propping his chin in his hand. “Of course not. I’ll just have to wait for your call.” As it should be for a woman like Mai. She just nodded to him, still wearing her usual smirk before waving once. And then she was off. To her next adventure, or whatever it was Mai Kujaku did outside of the cathouse. 

Atem could only wonder.


End file.
